pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Housing Hole
Housing Hole The Housing Hole is the fourth cave the player must enter. It is a normal cave with fire, water, Ice, Earth, and Electric hazards. It has 5 sublevels and 1 boss, The Scarlet Snagret. It has a rest stop with 4 candypop buds, all with pikmin you have already discovered. Enemies The enemies you can find here: *Water Dumple *Wogpole *Anode Blowhog *Watery Blowhog *Dwarf Gold Bulborb *Red Bulborb *Dwarf Red Bulborb *Blue Bulborb *dwarf blue bulborb *firey bulblax *ice dweevil *yellow wollywog *wollywog *subbterean wogpole *Causitic dweevil *fiery dweevil *yellow bulborb *dwarf yellow bulborb *Scarlet Snagret''' BOSS''' 'Treasure' *unusual ointment *charging station *yummy delight *swirly stick *liquidy substance *black capsule *yellow capsule *Rainbow tart *Time machine *Creepy aider *Defense Mechanisim A Important tool: Raises Defense 'Guide' Sublevel 1 When you first land, you will be greeted by three blue dwarf bulborbs in the alley and one sleeeping blue. Rally your pikimin to kill the juvies and then attack the adult. it will drop the Swirly stick. Salvage that and head down. there are three gates. one leads to the hole, one leads to a patch of water where the wogpoles and subterean wogpoles hide. Take your ice pikmin and cross the water. There is an unusual ointment treasure. salvage it and go to the coast. when you get blue pikmin, go back to get the Creepy aider. Head to the last gate and get the buried Yellow capsule then is partially out of the ground. Beware though, there is a sleeping blue bulborb, so try not to wake him up. salvage the treasure and then head down to sublevel 2 Sublevel 2 this is a bit trickier than the last sublevel. There will be every kind of dweevil here. 3 ice, 3 water, 2 fire. 1 ice dweevil is holding the black capsule. attack him and salvage it to get the capsule. 2 causitc dweevils are holding treasure. 1 holds yummy delight, 1 holds liquidy substance. and there is 1 treasure behind some water. When you reach the second tunnel, get your pikmin to dig through so you can advance to the next sublevel. Sublevel 3 This is a rest stop. There are candypop buds and 2 of each Red blue and yellow dwarf bulborbs. 1 holds a charging station. After defeating him, grab a few rock pikmin and greens and advance. or, go above surface with the gyser. Sublevel 4 This one is a bit tough. And there are only 2 treasures. In the water puddles, there are water dumples. Don't go after them because they don't have anything. There are also some stray wollywogs and yellow wollwogs, so be careful when you see one. Destroy the gates to go lower, and on the second segment, There are some watery blowhogs. Kill the one on the far left, as it is holding the time machine. There is also 1 anode blowhog, You might want to Use purple pikmin to stun and kill it, beacuse it could be a pain for the ones carying the time machine. on the third segment, there are dwarf gold bulborbs, red bulborbs, and yellow bulborbs. kill them because they can cause some trouble. lastly, There is a silver segment with the sublevel and a firey bulblax. kill him to get the rainbow tart, then go to the final sublevel. Sublevel 5 FINAL FLOOR On the last floor, There is a grass pit. Destroy the gates first and get some nectar, but be warned. each alley that does not have a gyser drops either a dwarf red, blue, or yellow bulborb out of the sky. After this, Fight the scarlet snagret and Salvage his treasure. Your defense will become raised. Then take the gyser back to the surface and return to the top area. Category:Caves